Scarecrow Doesn't Like Kids
by Shadowcat96
Summary: It was just a normal bank hiest, but Scarecrow got bored


The doors of the Gotham National Bank flew open. In marched five men. The tallest of which threw down a small object into the crowded room in front of him. A greyish fog filled the air., followed by screams of terror as the toxin took hold. Another shorter man entered, he wore a large hat and a gas mask. The six men made there way to the vaults at the back of the bank completely unhindered by the fear gas in the air. Scarecrow led the group behind him where four goons, which where kept from turning into gibbering wrecks by the mad hatter's mind control, the hatter himself brought up the rear. While Jervis instructed the goons to fill the sacks with money Scarecrow wondered off to amuse himself, this wasn't his heist,. The money was to fund Jervis and his research, after Scarecrow had taken his cut. Scary's job was done for now, he could afford a little bit of fun.

The Scarecrow walked back into the lobby, he saw a small child cowering with her mother, the girl can't have been much older than five years old. She had curly blond hair and baby blue eyes, she was sickeningly angelic. He dragged the child away from her mother, hoping to play with the girl, show her to Jervis, leave her some place high to scream her head off. But the mother had a different idea. Her eyes, once glazed with fear, instantly cleared. The woman screamed in fury at the man that dared to take her baby away from her! She punched Scarecrow hard on the jaw, pushing him off balance. In shock he watched the mother snatch back her child and place her safely at her feet. Then she hit him again, sending him sprawling across the marble floor. The Scarecrow stood up, he could hear Jervis laughing hysterically near by, no doubt the hatter had witnessed the whole event. The master of fear walked menacingly toward the still defiant mother and struck her across the face. He caught her before she fell, his hands around her neck. The Scarecrow lifted the mother off the ground, she was choking. The woman passed out, but was still alive, he was just about to squeeze the life from this rag doll when he felt something on his leg, the child was hugging it! Jonathan forced Scarecrow to drop the woman. He looked down at the child. He tried to shake the little girl off but she clung on tight. He tried to walk, thinking she would fall off, but she just sat on his foot and stayed on for the ride. He walked over to Jervis

"Hey Hatter, your good with kids right?"

"Well I don't want to brag but-"

"Then don't, how do I get this little creature off my leg?"

Jervis looked up, stared at Scarecrow the at his leg. He burst out laughing again.

"It's not funny!" Scarecrow yelled

"Oh, but it is!" Jervis gasped, trying to stop laughing.

Jonathan didn't have kids, of course he would react this way. Jervis didn't have any children ether, but he was an uncle and was rather used to kids, quite liked them in fact. They laughed at his jokes and joined in with his tea partys and games, unlike adults.

"Can you get this thing off my leg or not!?"Scarecrow yelled,

growing more and more furious with every of Jervis's chuckles.

"Calm down dear, I'll get her off"

He knelt down a pace away and took a chocolate bar out of his pockets.

"You want this?" he asked the tiny girl,

she nodded her blond head.

"Come here then, it's yours, come here and take it"

The small girl stood up and hesitantly walked over, taking the chocolate from Jervis and leaving Scarecrow's leg free. The girl smiled at the funny looking man grinning at her. He smelt nice, like tea and cakes, unlike the other man, he smelt of hay and chemicals that made her nose hurt.

The goons had finished there job and where awaiting further instructions, the fog was clearing and people where waking up. Jervis could hear sirens in the distance. Scarecrow was pushing the goons toward the waiting getaway car outside.

"Come on Hatter! Before the cops get here!" he yelled.

Jervis looked back at the little girl, she had chocolate round her mouth. He took a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face, he gave her the handkerchief.

"You go sit by you mummy till' the police men come O.K? Don t tell them you saw me or the Scary man, It'll be out little secret, O.K little oyster? He asked her, putting his finger to his lips.

She giggled and pressed her finger to her own lips

"Shhhh..." she said and ran off to be with her mother.

Jervis left the bank with a smile on his face and got into the waiting car.


End file.
